The Party
by OldGregg89
Summary: Rory's marriage is not what she had pictured, full of insecurities and doubts she constantly fights to prove her love. A party is thrown by her to prove her love,she enlists the help of all her friends, but will this party end up having the opposite effec
1. Chapter 1

Rory smiled across the table at Tristan who smirked back, before looking away and back to Richard who was raving on about some boring accounting problem or another.

"I see." Tristan said, pretending he had been listening the whole time, instead of fantasizing about stabbing himself in the eye with his salad fork and being rushed away to hospital, never to have Friday night dinner with the Gilmore's again.

"You know grandpa, Tristan's got a small part on a new TV show coming out, if the show gets picked up he'll be on TV ever week." Rory said, beaming with pride.

"Nobody takes a television star seriously, and those horrid magazines constantly hounding them and their families…" Emily begun but Lorelai coughed loudly and gave her mother a meaningful look. "Not your magazine Rory…I don't mean you."

"Please Grandma, I'm well aware that the magazine is far from prestigious. But, it's money, and it's journalism and I can't be picky at this stage in my career, I just need experience so I can build up a portfolio and a respectable looking resume." Rory told her grandmother with a nod.

XxxxxX

"Your grandparents make me crazy." Tristan said, changing lanes sharply, making Rory grab at the dash in front of her.

"They make me crazy too, but I love them so you have to as well." Rory told him, taking his free hand.

"Nothing anyone ever does is good enough for them." Tristan went on, still feeling irritated from dinner.

"That isn't true, they are just hard to satisfy. They just want the best for me is all." Rory explained.

"And I'm not the best. I went to Chilton just like you! I'm a Dugrey" He snapped fiercely. Rory was quiet for a moment, not wanting to antagonize him further.

"I think you are more then good enough for me babe. But Emily and Richard don't really care about my opinion, you did go to Chilton, but your Dad took up out because you broke into that safe remember? You went to military school, and you went to acting college, not an Ivy League college. They are just comparing you to their beloved Logan." Rory said gently, squeezing his hand.

"That Logan sounds like he was exactly the same as me in high school only his daddy didn't discipline the absolutely crap out of him." Tristan replied, his face going stony.

Rory hated when Tristan brought up his father, she never knew what to say. She knew his father had passed only a short time before they had met again , but he never seemed sorry about the passing. Only bitter resentment showed through when Tristan spoke of his father, so Rory tried her hardest to avoid the subject.

Rory's cell phone started ringing and she was relieved to avoid discussing Tristan's father further, she saw it was Logan calling and a grin spread across her face.

"Hey Logan, wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight, how's Tokyo?" She asked eagerly.

"Oh Ace it's amazing. Some of the stuff here is absolutely ridiculous, Colin Finn and I are having an amazing time." He informed her.

"I'm so jealous." Rory sighed longing to be somewhere different and exciting, instead of living in Hartford.

"I told you to come with." Logan reminded her.

"As if I could have afforded it, plus Tristan was filming his show the week you left, I wanted to be here to support him." Rory said, giving Tristan a wink, which he turned with an angry glare.

"We'll be back in a couple of days, so you'll have to meet up with us and die of jealousy as we tell you all about all the amazing things we've done." Logan informed her.

"Definitely, call me the second you guys set foot on American soil and we'll organize it." Rory demanded, before hanging up and looking back at Tristan. "What was with that look?"

"I still don't understand how you and your ex can be so buddy buddy. I mean, he asked you to marry him and you said no. There is no way I could be friends with someone who turned me down like that. I think he still wants you." Tristan said.

"Oh we've been over this so many times, he doesn't and even if he did it wouldn't matter because I'm with you and I love you." Rory assured him, feeling irritated he was bringing this up again.

"Whatever." Tristan said, pulling into the driveway of their gorgeous house. One thing Tristan had gotten out of his fathers death was the entire Dugrey fortune.

"Tristan." Rory said, taking his face in her hands and making him look into her eyes, "I married you. I love you."

"You married me 4 months after you told Logan you weren't ready for marriage, I feel like a rebound." Tristan sighed, leaning forward and kissing Rory gently on the nose.

"You're so insecure, I don't know what I can say to make you see just how much I love you." Rory told him, putting her arms around him tightly and drawing him close to her.

"I love you so much Rory." He told her making her smile.

"Not as much as I love you." She told him, kissing him gently on the lips.

XxxxxxX

"I feel like I should do something really special for him." Rory said as she lay on her bed, holding to phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"You can't just always be doing nice things for him to reassure him." Jess replied sounding irritated, "The dude is constantly whining."

"I love him though Jess, I want to make him feel like I really love him." Rory explained.

"You married the dude, what more reassurance does he need." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"He feels like it was a rebound because it was so soon after Logan's proposal." Rory told Jess.

"I can see where he's coming from there I guess." Jess admitted.

"Me too, but it's just not true." She snapped. "You have to help me think of something great to do for him."

"You could invite Dean over and Tristan and I could take turns punching him, I hear that dude liked Dean maybe even less then I did." Jess laughed. Rory giggled.

"But seriously, will you help?" Rory asked.

"Of course."


	2. The Boys Are Back

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"A party?" Lorelai repeated again and saw her daughter still nodding back at her. "A surprise party?"

"Exactly. It's perfect. Tristan's father never threw him a birthday party and Tristan is so bitter about it, and I figure it's his birthday in a couple of weeks and what better way to show him how much I love him then by giving him what he's always longed for." Rory was almost glowing she was so pleased with herself.

"And you want me to help how?" Lorelai asked.

"Food." Rory informed her.

"My god, my poor daughter. You've gone mad with all your excitement…RORY…IT'S ME…LORELAI….YOUR MOTHER…" Lorelai shouted theatrically.

"I know you can't cook I was hoping you could get Sookie too." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, that I can most definitely do." Lorelai grinned, "She makes Jamie Oliver look like a wanker."

"Jamie Oliver makes Jamie Oliver look like a wanker, and that accent…I can't stand it." Rory said with a shake.

"I happen to like an English accent." Lorelai said defensively.

"Oh me too, just not his. It's something about the way his mouth moves, I can't take watching him." Rory grimaced. "Another good thing about this party is that his birthday is on a Friday, which means, no Friday night dinner that week."

"I knew there was a reason I reproduced." Lorelai sighed happily, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Yes, I thought you'd like that one. I will invite Grandma and Grandpa though." Rory said quickly, hoping her mother would fail to notice what she had said.

"Oh why, those two are nothing but giant party poopers." Lorelai wailed.

"Believe me I'm not inviting them for Tristan or because I want to, I'm inviting them because I don't want to have to put up with what they would say if I didn't invite them." Rory informed her mother with a sigh. "I have to get going, I told Logan and his friends I'd pick them up from the airport."

"Drive safe babe." Lorelai called as Rory headed out of the diner, looking forward to seeing Logan for the first time in months.

Rory had been married to Tristan for just over a year, to start with everything had been amazing, he hadn't shown any insecurities, he had been so confident, and proposing after such a short time seemed so romantic, and Rory had been 100 sure of her answer when she had agreed.

Once they were married though, he started asking questions about Logan, about Jess, about Dean, even about guys that she hadn't dated like Marty, or Finn or Colin. It seemed like he was always worried Rory would find something better and move on.

Rory loved Tristan with all her heart, but there was only so much she could do and say before she became frustrated and just wanted him to believe her no matter what.

"Logan over here." Rory called, waving him over he jogged over and threw his arms around her, she laughed happily hugging him back. "I've missed you." She said, giving him a shove.

"I missed you too Ace. Colin and Finn are grabbing our bags, I told them we'd meet them out front." Logan informed her.

"Let's go then, I'll bring the car around." Rory said, hurrying out of the Airport to find her car.

As they drove along talking Rory couldn't help but be maybe a little too glad to see Logan. She didn't want him back or anything like that, but he looked good and he was so laid back and charming that she did miss him a little.

When they had got back into contact, shortly after her marriage, she had thought he would be furious with her for marrying someone else, but he had barely reacted at all, which she had to admit hurt a little.

"Where's Mr Dugrey today, Mrs Dugrey?" Finn asked teasingly.

"He's at home looking at scripts." Rory informed him, giving him a deathly look in the mirror.

"Ahh…yes. He's a struggling actor living in his own Hartford mansion, a story many can relate too." Finn went on mockingly, Rory let a small smirk escape.

"I'm throwing him a birthday party and I want you all to come." Rory told them.

"I never say no to a party." Colin replied.

"Free booze is my calling." Was Finn's response.

"I doubt he'd want me there." Was Logan's.

"I want you there. He's got to get to know my friends as well. He's so stubborn I'm just going to have to shove you in his face until he likes you." Rory said, pinching his cheek like you pinch a child's.

"We have to party tonight. Celebrate our incredible return!" Finn demanded.

"Celebrate your 3 month long party in Asia with a party. Sounds fitting." Rory said with a smile, "I'll have to see what Tristan's doing."

"Yes, be sure not to invite him." Colin said with a grin.

"Oh shush, you know I'm going to invite him, he's my husband." Rory reminded them all.

"Should have been Logan…" Finn said in a sing-song voice. An awkward silence fell, "Oh…awkward…" Finn sniggered.

"Shut up Finn." Colin said softly.

"Yeah Finn, shut up!" Finn said to himself.

"It's fine, you can say what you like, I still love Tristan." Rory shrugged and turned into her driveway. "Shall we start the party here, I have a couple of bottles of this and that we can start off with."

"I could of bottles of this and that, I think we're in the presence of a wine-o." Finn laughed teasingly.

"Yes, a real fine wine connoisseur." Rory chuckled.


End file.
